


补偿问题（NC-17）

by Toshi_Kun



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: ABO-Fandom, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Kun/pseuds/Toshi_Kun
Summary: 装Alpha的Omega本鲁斯，装Beta的Alpha亨超





	补偿问题（NC-17）

**Author's Note:**

> · BVS背景，剧情改动，超人也没有开超级听力，也没有了lois在一起
> 
> · OOC有，bug有，
> 
> · 前面觉得像蝙超一定是你们的错觉

“Mr.Wayne，我是星球日报的记者 Clark Kent，想采访您关于一些问题的看法。”

 

“Uh……Mr.Wayne？”

 

Bruce漫不经心地端过香槟抿了一口，环视一圈会场目光才落到这个突然堵住自己的记者身上。

黑框眼镜，老式西装，扔进人堆里再也找不到的那种类型，不过笑起来倒是很可爱，特别是那两颗尖尖的虎牙，嗯哼，眼睛也很美，蓝得像天空一样。Bruce勾起嘴角，打算说一些官场话好让记者回去交差。

随便挑了个慈善机构的话题，像背一样把那些说过不下十几遍的话又重复了一次，可对面的记者似乎对这些不太感兴趣，他微笑地打断了Bruce，抛下的问题让这个哥谭有钱人一瞬间收起了自己的笑容。

“你对哥谭的蝙蝠义警怎么看？”

愣了一瞬间，Bruce没想到眼前这个记者并没有他表面上的那么“Sweety”，他向前跨了一步，眉眼间已经带上了些嘲弄的意思，“我记得星球日报是我手底下的，还是别的什么人的？”

正对上那双湛蓝的眼睛，连最不敬业的记者都知道哥谭王子讨厌回答这种问题，很少有人能赌上自己的饭碗来挑战Bruce Wayne，但是面前这个记者似乎有些“不上道”了。Bruce的逼近让他们超过了常人之间的安全距离，他猜想这个记者已经闻到了他身上散发的Alpha信息素。

 

是的，Bruce Wayne对外是个Alpha，有无数的Omega试图，有些甚至已经爬上了他的床，但没有一个人得到他的标记，BruceWayne至今是个单身Alpha。真相只有为数不多的人知道，因为他其实是个Omega，一个被发情，热潮，渴望这些问题所困扰的Omega，这些给他的另一重生活带去了很大的拖累。

Bruce没有伴侣，平时只能在Alfred责备的目光和唠叨下依靠着抑制剂，而出席Bruce Wayne的场合时还得使用些Alpha气味剂，Bruce自己并不能闻到这些信息素，但他知道那是种混合硝烟并且让其他人本能抗拒的味道。

 

可显然，面前这个记者对于他强势的Alpha信息素丝毫不在意，还继续着他“不上道”的采访。

“你城市的公民自由正遭到践踏，人们活在恐惧之中，认为他凌驾于法律之上……”

“真是虚伪，”Bruce截住他的话头，“你不觉得吗？考虑到每次你的英雄从树上救下一只小猫，你立马就写一篇关于一个能够烧毁一切的外星人的夸张社论……”

面前的年轻人听到这里眼中似乎闪过一些尴尬和羞愧，他很小声地说了一句，“我对此感到抱歉。”

“Excuse me？”Bruce有些疑惑地挑起眉。

 

 

Clark没想到对方会说起这个，他一直对自己在那场战争中造成的伤害心怀愧疚，他也在后续报道中看过眼前这个人救人的新闻，他确实给Bruce Wayne带来了很大的伤害，Bruce有权生气。

“我是说我为超人给你造成的损失感到抱歉。”

“说得好像你和超人很熟。”

Clark有些窘迫，“不……不，我的意思是——”

“Ok，son，”Bruce抬起手示意他打住，他又恢复了那副玩世不恭的样子，“你如果感到抱歉那为什么不给我些补偿，或让超人给我些补偿。”

“？！补偿？指的是……”Clark觉得自己大概要被震惊得飞离地面了，面对Wayne企业的董事长，他不敢问是不是要他赔钱，如果真的是这样，那把他一辈子都耗在地球打工都还不上，至于超人的补偿，自己一直在努力做，但是也不能告诉Bruce。

等他从自己思绪里回过神的时候，对方居然悄无声息地走掉了，Clark抬头四下寻找才在楼梯口看到了那个身影，他追了上去。

 

 

通讯器里Alfred告诉Bruce楼下的进度完成了，他撇了一眼似乎真的在考虑补偿问题的记者，转身下了楼。

拿下解码器，Bruce准备离开这场宴会了，没想到却在楼梯的拐角撞上了刚刚的人，他忍不住翻了个白眼，从没觉得记者有这么缠人的。

“你到底想做什么？”

记者看上去有些局促，“嗯，一个道歉？”

Bruce皱起眉头刚想说点什么，却被一个女声打断了，

“Wayne先生，您又找卫生间迷路了吗？”

 

卢瑟的秘书，之前在这里发现了自己，当时用了找卫生间的借口，现在显然自己已经被怀疑了。

Bruce朝Mercy笑了笑，拉过旁边的Clark，把手握在对方的腰上，“我只是想找个不太显眼的地方。”

Clark在被握住腰的一瞬间脸就红了起来，大脑顿了一下就明白过来Bruce大概想借他摆脱个什么困境，虽然不太喜欢这种事但还是沉默地配合了他。

 

Mercy的眼神在他们身上转了转，然后露出一个了然的笑容，“这里不时也会有人经过，两位可能不太方便。”

“好吧我知道了，是我的错，”Bruce抬手拂过Clark的嘴唇，“要知道一个Alpha在看到这么迷人的猎物时可是急于吃到嘴里的。”

说完他搂住Clark就上楼去了，没想到在拐出楼梯之后高跟鞋的声音还跟在他们身后，Bruce有些烦躁，他侧过身低声问旁边的人，

“性别？”

“Uh，Beta……”Clark完全不知道Bruce想做什么，只能告诉他作为ClarkKent时的性别。

“现在，记者，你补偿我的时候到了。”

“什么？等等!”

Clark被Bruce带到一个空无一人的盥洗间，没等他反应过来就被按到了墙上，门口的高跟鞋声越来越近，Bruce不怀好意地问Clark，“接过吻吗，男孩儿？”

“等等——”

Clark话还没说完就被一个吻堵住了嘴。

 

这根本不能算一个吻，Clark想。对方甚至都没有用上自己的舌头，他能感受到那两瓣唇的形状，微凉的薄唇含住了自己的，在用力吮吸着，唇齿间的互动发出令人脸红的声音，在小小的盥洗室里回荡着。他明明是不用呼吸的超人，却在这时有种被吻得眩晕的错觉，恍惚间，在Bruce冷淡的Alpha信息素下他闻到了另一种味道，有些浓郁但似有似无，它勾引着Clark去探寻味道的来源，他闭起眼睛把Bruce拉得紧紧和自己贴在一起，小心翼翼地回吻着他。高跟鞋的声音终于停在了门口，Clark之前就发现那个女人一直在跟着他们，不过他现在完全不想在意这个。

 

Bruce知道Mercy看到了，本来就是要引她过来的，这个女人在门口停了一会儿，离开的时候还“好心”的把门带上了，听到她离开的脚步声时Bruce推开了Clark。

“可以了，男孩儿。”

 

还沉浸在吻中的Clark对突然的推离有些不满，他在Bruce反应过来之前把他一把按到了墙上，让他们的位置交换了一下。

“你做什么——”Clark捏住他的下巴，两张才分开的嘴唇又粘到了一起。舌头从微启的牙关中探入，没有之前的小心翼翼而是大肆地探索着对方口腔里的每一个角落，当他的舌面刮过Bruce上颚时，他听到一声微小的呻吟，Clark再也无法克制自己的信息素了。

 

一瞬间被Alpha的味道包裹起来的Bruce忘记了愤怒，不同于其他Alpha极具侵略性的味道，这是一种干燥的阳光和麦田的气味，让Bruce有些失神，他想用力推开身上的人却发现对方纹丝不动，他干脆放弃了开始享受起这件事，Clark清爽的信息素和温暖的躯体就像一张甜蜜的网勾住了他，他回吻着Clark，挑逗，吮舔，用尽他所喜欢的各种接吻技巧。

等两人分开的时候这个小小的空间里已经充满了令人沉醉的Alpha和Omega的味道，感谢这间远离会场的盥洗间和关上的门。

 

Bruce喘着气舔去嘴角的银丝，有些玩味的看着Clark，“Beta？”

“Alpha？”Clark不甘示弱地反问他。

 

感觉到自己身上的燥热和渴求，Bruce本来不处于发情期的欲望全部被这个装成Beta的Alpha勾引了出来，该死，Omega的身体开始有了自然反应，他的后面开始分泌体液了。

Clark把头埋在他的颈间，鼻息处都是Bruce像陈年红酒一样的信息素，“事情发展成这样我很抱歉，Wayne先生。”

Bruce伸手扒下Clark的西装外套，动作暴力地甚至扯开了他的格子衬衫，手掌顺着把打开的衣领探了进去，抚摸着那具很有料的身体，“男孩儿，你今天已经跟我说了很多次道歉了，如果我在接下来的时间再听到一次我会揍你。”

Clark抬起头把额头抵住他的，注视着对方深邃的瞳孔，“那请允许我做一些补偿。”

说完脱掉了Bruce的西裤，一只手伸进他黑色的内裤里，抚慰着那根早就硬起来的性器，Bruce向后靠在冰凉的瓷砖上试图让身上的燥热降低一点，却不能忽视下身舒服的爱抚，小幅度的挺动起了腰。

Clark另一只手已经解开了Bruce的衬衣扣子，按住腰用力吮吸他的乳头，脆弱敏感的肉粒因为拉扯啃咬而充血变成深红色，Clark像是着迷一样舔弄着。

“你看上去没有表面那么单纯……”Bruce双手插在Clark发间，像安抚一样拨弄着，性感低沉又略带情欲的嗓音像羽毛一样刮搔着Clark的心尖。

听到他的话Clark忍不住笑了，气息喷在Bruce的胸膛上，“我给了你一个怎样的印象，嗯？Bruce？”

对这个突然的亲密称呼有些不习惯，他难耐的扭动着身子，却换来乳头上恶意地咬噬，眼睛因为下身和胸口的刺激半眯起来。

“打扮过时，不善交际，小镇男孩，童子军。”

“Uh，听上去都很正确。”

Bruce感觉到对方的手已经来到了他的臀部，他知道自己那里已经湿透了，都紧紧地黏在他的肉体上，“包括童子军部分？”

Clark顺着股缝一路滑到Bruce的后穴处，食指尖轻轻戳刺着往外流出液体的洞口，“我只是，第一次作为Alpha的身份……”

“所以你的补偿是让我拿走你的第一次？”Bruce手上没有停下动作，快速地脱下了自己和Clark的裤子，当看到Clark下身的尺寸时，Bruce眼角跳动了一下，Omega的身体本能让他很想现在就蹲下去含住这根玩意儿，但内心却是对自己会被它插进去而有些抗拒。

“别担心Bruce，我会在不伤到你的情况下进去的。”Clark把两个人的阴茎贴在一起撸动起来，用力又快速，Bruce急切地拉过Clark让他们的唇舌缠绕在一起。

Clark另一只手轻按着Bruce穴口的软肉，滑腻的体液让手指轻松的探进了一根，异物感使内壁骤然紧缩，紧紧吸附着Clark的手指。

“Bruce，放松点……”说着放慢了撸动前身的动作，温柔地吻着他的脸颊和鬓角的白发。

“……我现在就想揍你。”Bruce仰着头适应身后的异物感，这个动作让他露出了美丽的脖颈线，喉结顺着吞咽的动作上下滚动，Clark的目光像中了魔法一样定在了那里，忍不住咬了上去吸吮着那个凸起。

突如其来的窒息感让Bruce下身更加兴奋，柱身前端渗出不少精液。

感受到手下肌肉的放松后Clark又加入了一根手指，两根指头在后穴的抠弄刮搔让Bruce有些受不了，沙哑的呻吟被他咬碎在自己的唇齿间，Clark在他身前的手一点点研磨着他的冠状沟，听着耳边被压下的呻吟扭动起在Bruce身体的两根手指，然后毫无预警的分开了指头，穴口的褶皱都被撑平。

 

“嗯啊——”Bruce忍不住射了出来，后穴被突然撑开的快感占满了他的脑子，白浊的精液大部分都溅在了两人的深色衬衫上。

他仰头靠着墙，感受射精后余韵的快感，“男孩，不得不说，我之前对你的印象确实有些偏差。”

Clark一言不发，他抽出手指一把抓住Bruce把他翻了个身按在墙面上，Bruce回头责备地看着他，“也许印象里还要加上粗鲁？”

扶着自己的阴茎抵住穴口，Clark把之前Bruce对他说的话重复了一遍，“Mr.Wayne，叫我Clark，如果我在接下来的时间再听到你叫我‘男孩’……”

Bruce舔了舔Clark的鼻尖，“男孩，你还能怎么样？”

Clark钳住他的下巴吻了过来，下身的阴茎也狠狠地操进了那个小洞。

“嗯…….”Bruce不能忽视下身的钝痛，可Clark堵着他的嘴让他只能从鼻腔里发出抗议。Clark有些凶狠的动作在进入之后就放慢了下来，他并不想伤着Bruce，轻轻戳刺着内壁，他能感受到Omega体内的湿热和从他们交合的地方源源不断流出的体液。

放开Bruce的嘴唇向下看去，只见那些液体顺着对方的腿一直流湿了他来不及脱下的袜子和皮鞋，在修长的腿上留下一道道淫靡的水迹。

“Bruce……你真是太美了……”

Clark闻着对方越发浓烈的信息素忍不住凑上他的后颈，舌尖顺着腺体的位置来回勾勒。

“别用牙，别咬……”

“我知道的，我只是想让你好受一点。”Clark明白Bruce的意思，Alpha一旦刺入Omega的腺体，即使只是临时标记，那也会被其他人知道，Bruce不在发情期，所以只需要一些Alpha的安抚就能缓过这次临时的发情。

他轻啄着腺体一路吻到Bruce的肩膀，衬衫被褪下松松地挂在他的臂弯上，下摆半盖住他们连接在一起的地方，Clark伸手架起了Bruce的一条腿，让分身能进去的更深。

“Clark！操你的……”Bruce扶住墙好让自己不失去平衡，他感受到体内的火热快速地挺动了起来。

“嗯……”

“Bruce没关系的，叫出来。”

Clark一手抬着Bruce的大腿，一手扣住他的胯骨，忘情地摆动着自己的腰肢，硕大的柱身来回抽动，Bruce还是咬着下唇努力不让自己发出羞耻的叫声。

Omega的身体太敏感，Bruce甚至能感受到Clark柱身的形状，他的热度，他挺腰撞进来时顶到的肉壁，他再抽出去时后穴缩紧的挽留，Bruce闭起眼睛，耳朵里只能听到Clark和自己粗重的喘息还有下半身淫荡的渍水声。

“Clark……碰碰前面……”

Bruce喘着气下命令，Clark放了扣住腰部的手，顺着人鱼线划过他紧实的肌肉来到鼠蹊部打着转。

“再往前，快点！”

“我想听你叫我的名字……”手还是不紧不慢地画着圈。

“…Clark…Clark…，快点……你这个恶劣的小恶魔！”Bruce又听到背后的人轻笑起来，他脑子里突然浮现起这个人笑起来的可爱样子，脑海里的画面让他的后穴流出了更多的水。

Clark实现了自己的愿望，一把握住Bruce的阴茎飞快地套弄起来，同时加快了下身抽插的速度，他紧紧拉住Bruce的腿使两人贴得更近，大力撞击着他的肉体，当Clark再次吻上他后颈的腺体时，Bruce低吼着射了出来。

Clark压抑着自己想咬住那块腺体的冲动，把头埋进Bruce的肩膀快速地抽动起来，在最后的时刻按住Bruce把自己拔了出来，乳白的浊液全部射在了他的屁股和大腿上。

 

窄小的空间里一时只剩下两个人喘息的声音，他们这么沉默地靠了一会儿，Omega的暂时发情得到了抑制，接下来只用等信息素的味道淡下去就好。

Bruce平复了气息转过身，有些累的样子靠着墙上下打量眼前的人。Clark感受到了他的视线，两个人现在身上穿着的只有衬衫，而且Bruce的已经被扯得完全遮不住任何部位，肩膀上的吻痕，乳头上的牙印，腰侧的指印还有大腿上的精液和体液，全都暴露在Clark的视线下。

明明刚才才来了一发，这下Clark却害羞了起来，他的眼睛有些不知道该往哪放，环顾一圈盥洗间，在洗手台找到了纸巾，拿了过来低头认真地帮Bruce擦着身上的液体，不敢抬眼去看他。

“Uh……我不会告诉任何人的。”沉默中Clark先开了口，指得当然是Bruce Wayne是个Omega这件事。

“是吗？我相信你。”

听到这个回答，Clark有些不可思议的去看Bruce，他本以为得到对方的信任很难，而Bruce还是那副似笑非笑的表情，他撞上了他的眼神，Clark再次低下了头。

“那么你不问问之前在楼下我打算做什么吗？”

Bruce的问题一针见血，Clark早在那个时候就有些怀疑了，似乎是在心里下了什么决心，Clark再度抬起头来认真地回答了Bruce，

“虽然我很好奇，我也不会问你，但如果Bruce你是在做坏事，那我不会赞同你。”

Bruce勾起嘴角，开始穿上自己的衣服，“听上去真是正直又无情，还很多管闲事，这下我真要怀疑你也许和超人认识了。”

Clark面上闪过一丝尴尬，也穿起衣服同时想着怎么转换话题，他指了指Bruce皱巴巴的衬衣，“要不我的换给你，我的没怎么……”仿佛想起什么画面，他的脸突然红了起来，声音越来越小，后话几乎听不见了。

Bruce斜眼看着他，然后拍了拍他的衣服领子，“你要我穿你的格子衬衣？”

“Uh……临时穿一穿？”

“不用了，一会儿外面人就散，没人会注意到的。”Bruce开始整理着自己的外套，没有被弄脏的外衣下，Bruce看起来还和之前在宴会上差不多，谁也想不到这人刚在卫生间来了一场让人沉醉的性事。

“我送你回去……”

Bruce看着有些局促的Clark觉得好笑，他伸出手拉对方的后颈靠向自己，给Clark来一个色情无比的吻。

“我可不是那些你恋爱过的高中女生，男孩。”

然后扔下想反驳什么的Clark离开了。

 

 

在回到车上后，Bruce接通了蝙蝠洞的通讯。

 

“Alfred，追踪我刚刚放在那小子身上的信号器，看看我的‘秘密’会被带到哪里。”

“Bruce少爷，如果我没听错的话，您在几分钟之前才说了‘我相信你’。”

“我不相信任何人。”

“您的一贯作风，”Bruce没有理会Alfred的讽刺意味，“另外少爷，请原谅我的失职，在您刚刚进入盥洗室之后我擅自切断了通讯，并为您查了查这位Kent先生。”

“然后？”

“我觉得您有必要亲自回来看看得好，也许会用到您今晚拿到的解码器。”

 

Bruce靠回椅背上深深吐出一口气，转头朝会场方向望去，心里不知道想了些什么，性事之后的满足还停留在身体上，他扯开自己的领带让凉爽的夜风灌进自己身体。

 

“我现在就回来。”

 

————ｅｎｄ————


End file.
